Fragments
by Tortillon
Summary: Un tableau monochrome, c'est triste. Surtout un tableau noir. Mais si on ajoute des couleurs, du rose par exemple, le tableau devient doux et chaleureux...


Bonjour!

Étant adepte du "je case Sakura avec tout le monde", je récidive avec Sai cette fois-ci!

J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Fragments<p>

Sai contempla le petit immeuble devant lui. Quatre étages de béton et de ferraille qui le dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Son regard s'attarda sur les lignes géométriques, la structure de la bâtisse.

S'il devait peindre cet endroit, ce quartier, il utiliserait des couleurs chaudes mais claires. Couleur sable, c'était bien. Et du blanc aussi, pour la luminosité. Un peu de gris pour souligner le coté industriel et moderne. Un style épuré mais précis.

La peinture qui se dessinait sous ses paupières lui procura une sensation de chaleur et de calme.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Oui, c'était un endroit parfait.

Il replaça son sac volumineux sur ses épaules, empoigna sa valise et son carton à dessin et s'engouffra dans le hall de la résidence.

L'appartement qu'il louait désormais se situait au quatrième étage. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais par la fenêtre du salon, on avait une vue imprenable sur le parc situé trois rues plus loin. Il laissa son regard errer sur la cime des arbres qui se balançait doucement au rythme d'une douce brise. C'était principalement pour ça qu'il s'était décidé pour cet endroit en particulier.

Il posa sa valise et son sac dans la chambre puis ouvrit son carton à dessin au milieu du salon. Il sortit un pinceau et entreprit de fabriquer son encre. C'était son style de prédilection. Des peintures à l'encre de chine, comme des estampes d'un autre temps. Il aimait le chuchotement du pinceau sur le papier. L'odeur de l'encre, légèrement entêtante.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à dessiner, perdu dans ses pensées. Il essaya de capturer toutes les intensités et les nuances du coucher du soleil sur le sommet des arbres mais ne fut pas tellement satisfait du résultat. Ce n'était pas mauvais, bien au contraire. Sa technique était impeccable, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais malgré ses efforts, il avait le sentiment que ses peintures étaient froides et sans vie comparées aux scènes poignantes et magnifiques qui s'offraient à lui. Il fixa la porte d'entrée quelques secondes, puis se leva pour se rafraichir le visage. Il ne restait rien dans la salle de bain, si ce n'était un miroir rectangulaire au-dessus du lavabo. Il s'aspergea, s'essuya à moitié sur sa manche et contempla son reflet un instant.

Des cheveux noirs, sombres. Des yeux noirs, sombres. Une peau pâle. Il semblait fait d'encre et de papier, lui aussi.

Et comme ses peintures, il était froid et vide.

Il retourna dans le salon et dû se résoudre à abandonner la peinture, tant la luminosité avait baissé. L'électricité ne devait être activée que demain. Heureusement que l'eau était déjà en place.

Soudain il fut tiré de ses pensées par un vacarme venant de l'escalier de l'immeuble. Quelqu'un qui montait, sans doute. Sans grande discrétion, du reste. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer avec fracas. Ses voisins ne semblaient pas très calmes.

Il haussa les épaules. Et laissa son regard errer encore une fois sur son appartement, vide. Il contempla un instant les dernières lumières du jour se mêler aux ombres, au sol.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte brutalement.

Il hésita une seconde, puis se leva et alla ouvrir.

Il découvrit derrière la porte une étrange créature aux cheveux roses, habillée d'une salopette en jean trop grande, d'un tshirt blanc à pois verts et d'un gilet gris dont la fermeture éclair était jaune fluo.

« Salut. Tu dois être le nouveau voisin. C'est plus poli de venir te saluer en premier, alors je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la résidence Hanami.»

« Merci. »

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, et toi ? »

Il la considéra un instant. Elle semblait énergique, presque féroce. Comme animée par une force et une vivacité singulières. Elle lui adressait un sourire bienveillant, ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle semblait enfantine, douce et fragile. Pourtant, il sentait instinctivement quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Comme si elle portait un masque.

« Sai. Shimura Sai. »

« Je suis souvent absente, mais si jamais… N'hésite pas à demander si t'as besoin d'aide»

Il hocha la tête. Elle était sincère. Pourtant, il y avait encore cette sensation. Sombre.

Elle rentra chez elle telle une bourrasque. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte, songeur. Tout le monde portait un masque. Plus au moins lourd à porter, plus ou moins facile à cacher. Tout le monde dissimulait une partie de sa personnalité. Pour paraître plus engageant, plus poli, plus gentil.

Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une fille dont le masque et la personnalité semblaient tout autant différents comme complémentaires.

Son regard se posa sur son pinceau. Alors il s'assit, mélangea son encre, et entreprit de la dessiner. Son visages, ses traits, son sourire, ses yeux. Pourtant, tout cela était trop vivant, trop brûlant, pour être retranscris sur du papier. Mais il essaya, encore et encore.

Parce qu'elle était chaude, comme un coucher de soleil. Lumineuse et sombre, comme un coucher de soleil.

Le lendemain matin, Sai accueillit les déménageurs qu'il avait engagés pour s'occuper des plus gros meubles. Un frigo, trois meubles pour la cuisine, une plaque chauffante et un micro-onde, un vieux canapé en cuir noir, un bureau spacieux. Il alla acheter des boissons en prévision de cet après-midi, pour pouvoir récompenser ses amis pour leur dur labeur. Il s'acheta également quelques boites repas toutes faites, pour les premiers jours.

Il alla ensuite au lieu de rendez-vous, son ancien domicile, pour rapatrier ses affaires. Des livres, des cartons de dessins plein à craquer, des vêtements, des nécessaires de dessin, de peintures. Il ne possédait pas grand-chose. Il contempla son ancienne maison. De construction japonaise, sobre, austère, elle semblait à l'image de son ancien propriétaire. Froide et insensible.

Il frissonna. Il était soulagé de partir.

Des souvenirs commençaient à affluer, stimulés par la maison et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Sai les chassa. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Il récupéra ses cartons et entreprit de retourner à son appartement afin de tout ranger. Il reprenait les cours la semaine prochaine, en dernière année de licence en arts appliqués.

Il avait toujours dessiné, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Des peintures, des esquisses, de la calligraphie. Il contempla les nombreux cartons à dessins qu'il possédait, tous remplis d'une quantité industrielle d'œuvres plus ou moins achevées, plus ou moins sombres.

Le noir revenait toujours. Même si il s'était enfin diversifié avec ses études, il l'utilisait partout. En petites touches, en petits rappels, en trame. Le noir était toujours présent.

Dans ses peintures ou dans son cœur.

Son regard tomba alors sur les portraits de Sakura. Il en avait dessiné certains au fusain. Noir, épais. Il contempla les traits noirs se superposer, parce qu'il avait repassé plusieurs fois une ligne, un détail. Cela dégageait une profondeur et une noirceur presque palpable. Il n'avait pas été capable de recréer cette sensation diffuse. Ni la finesse de ses traits. Ni la lueur féroce aux fonds de ses yeux doux.

Alors il recommença, encore et encore. A l'encre, au fusain, à l'aquarelle, à la gouache. Encore et encore.

Il apprit rapidement qu'elle était en quatrième année de médecine et qu'elle faisait un petit boulot de serveuse non loin d'ici pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Autant dire qu'elle était souvent absente, exténuée et peu encline à discuter gaiement.

Au bout de quelques jours, il se rendit compte qu'il scrutait le moindre bruit dans la cage d'escalier. Le moindre signe qu'elle était arrivée. Qu'il la dessinait constamment.

Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à elle.

Il reprit les cours avec le mois d'octobre et l'automne naissant. Les arbres du parc près de la résidence se paraient de leurs plus belles couleurs mordorées, de l'orange mat aux rouges grenat les plus surprenants.

Sai passa de nombreuses heures à croquer la végétation, les oiseaux, les gens qui déambulaient au sein des allées de gravier impeccables. Il voulait s'imprégner de cette ambiance si particulière. Le déclin mélancolique et pourtant si riche de toute cette vie.

Il était là, après les cours, assis dans l'herbe, un pinceau à la main. Soudain il la vit. Sakura était assise sur un banc, presque en face de lui, de l'autre côté d'une petite mare, sous l'ombre paisible d'un immense saule.

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas croisée dans les escaliers ou dans le hall. Une semaine qu'il pensait à elle continuellement, en dessin comme en rêve. Et elle était là, assoupie sous ce saule, emmitouflée dans une écharpe en laine orange. Elle avait un pull noir, un jean déchiré trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait remonté aux chevilles, dévoilant ses chaussettes noires rayées de rose. Ses vêtements étaient toujours colorés à outrance. A ses pieds, un sac à dos plein à craquer, sur lequel étaient cousu des fleurs en tissu multicolores.

Il la dessina rapidement, n'oubliant ni ses mèches rebelles qui lui caressaient le visage au gré du vent, ni ses longs cils fins, ni sa peau pâle et ses joues rougies par le froid précoce. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant lentement ses magnifiques iris verts. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux dans le vague, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Il se figea. Elle l'invita alors à la rejoindre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient à l'extérieur et il se sentait démuni.

« Tu dessinais l'automne ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je peux voir ? »

Il hésita, puis finit par sortir trois dessins de son carton, en veillant bien à ne pas lui montrer les croquis la représentant. Elle observa en silence chacune des œuvres, absorbée. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais son avis lui importait énormément. Elle finit par sourire.

« C'est magnifique, Sai… »

Cette voix… Douce, comme un murmure. Ce prénom, prononcé comme une caresse. Cette chaleur et cette mélancolie qui se dégageaient de ses paroles. Ce sourire, magnifique mais si triste. Ces yeux, brillants mais solitaires.

« Tu es très doué. » Elle lui rendit ses dessins et sans faire exprès il effleura ses mains. Ses mains petites, frêles, aux longs doigts fins. Ses mains chaudes. Il frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? »

Il rougit légèrement.

« Un peu. »

« Tu n'as que ce pull fin ? »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Un pantalon noir, un pull assez fin noir, des chaussures noires. Il se trouva soudain très terne à côté des couleurs éclatantes de Sakura.

« Pourquoi tu as les cheveux roses ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Il se la posait, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il aurait voulu lui demander si elle aimait le dessin, quelle musique elle écoutait…

Elle parut surprise mais se ressaisit vite et lui offrit un sourire très doux.

« Tu veux venir te réchauffer en prenant un thé chez moi ? »

Il hocha la tête, encore. Sa voix l'avait quitté. Chez elle. Chez Sakura. Elle lui avait proposé de monter chez elle.

Il la suivit sans rien dire, observant à la dérobée sa démarche, son dos et ses épaules, ses cheveux qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas.

L'appartement de Sakura était agencé comme le sien. On pénétrait dans le salon, la cuisine était à gauche et la salle de bain juste après. La chambre était au bout du couloir à droite. Mais l'appartement de Sakura était à son image. Bordélique, peu féminin. Et pourtant il dégageait une impression de douceur, de chaleur bien particulière. Les couleurs étaient omni présentes. Des photos, un poster géant d'un film de Miyazaki, des petits objets de décoration inutiles mais mignons et colorés.

« Assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi »

Elle l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé. Elle fit chauffer l'eau, lui demanda ce qu'il préférait. Elle revient bientôt avec deux mugs frémissants et une assiette garnie de cookies. Ils burent en silence pendant quelques instants. Sai se sentait incroyablement bien ici. C'était accueillant, doux.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai les cheveux roses ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait une attitude indéchiffrable. Le fixant du regard sans pour autant le regarder réellement.

« Oui. »

Elle soupira légèrement.

« Je me suis teint les cheveux lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, peut-être quatre ans. Ma mère était malheureuse et je voulais qu'elle voie la vie en rose. »

Sai trouva que c'était une réponse touchante, enfantine et poétique, comme un conte de fées acidulé.

« Pourquoi ta maman était malheureuse ? »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, semblant le transpercer de son regard. Indéchiffrable.

« Je te le dirai peut-être. Mais pas aujourd'hui »

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Sans doute cela lui évoquait-il des souvenirs douloureux. Un frisson le parcourut. Des souvenirs douloureux. Des images commencèrent à affluer mais il les repoussa. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

« Et ta maman fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Elle est morte il y a deux ans. »

Sai sentit une eau glacée couler sur son cœur. Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle lui montra du doigt l'étagère en face du canapé. Plusieurs cadres la représentaient, elle et sa mère, à différentes étapes de sa vie. Petite fille, adolescente, au zoo, dans la campagne. Sa mère était une belle femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. De beaux yeux verts, comme deux billes de jade étincelantes. Comme sa fille.

Mais sa mère avait un sourire énigmatique, comme si une tristesse immense l'accablait. Sur chaque photo, il y avait cette impression de douleur voilée derrière un sourire aimant et des yeux tendres.

En effet, sa mère devait beaucoup souffrir. Une maladie peut-être ? Elle paraissait maigre et pâle.

« Et ton père ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais connu. »

Le ton était sans appel, presque cassant. Dur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Alors il comprit. Elle attendait un signe de lui. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Pas tout, mais une partie. Elle avait partagé quelque chose avec lui. Les images douloureuses l'envahirent à nouveau.

« Moi je n'ai jamais connu mes vrais parents. J'ai été adopté tout petit par un homme qui s'appelait Danzo Shimura. »

Les images se précisèrent. Des souvenirs noirs, sombres, atroces. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Il se rendit compte qu'il suait, qu'il avait du mal à respirer que sa vue se troublait. Soudain il sentit un contact chaud et doux. Elle venait de lui prendre la main.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant. »

Une voix douce, sucrée comme du miel. Les images s'évanouirent. Ils échangèrent un sourire, main dans la main.

A partir de cet instant, Sai et Sakura se virent plus souvent. Tantôt chez lui, chez elle, au parc, dans un café. Ils partageaient beaucoup de silences, apaisés et doux. Des conversations sur le dessin. Il apprit qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle en avait fait petite. Il lui restait quelques connaissances qui lui permettaient de faire quelque aquarelle ou quelques esquisses honorables. Il y a avait toujours beaucoup de blanc dans ses œuvres. Le cadre, des rehauts. Le blanc était partout et contribuait à épurer considérablement ses peintures.

Cela les rendait presque immatérielles.

Sai appréciait de plus en plus ces moments complices. Sa présence, sa gentillesse, sa douceur. Mais parfois elle se comportait de manière violente et emportée, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Il en avait maintenant la certitude. Elle portait une souffrance en elle. Comme sa mère, elle souriait mais dès que l'objectif s'éloignait, le sourire se brisait sur ses lèvres.

Au fil du temps, il en vient à l'apprécier énormément. Puis à l'adorer. Puis à l'aimer.

Il ne savait plus quand ni comment, mais il était tombé profondément amoureux d'elle. De tout son cœur. Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Pendant un an, il se contenta de cette situation. L'aimer en silence. La chérir dans ses pensées. La toucher dans ses rêves.

Pendant un an, ils devinrent des amis complices, trouvant toujours le temps de se voir entre les cours, les boulots et les révisions.

Pendant un an, il se contenta d'être à ses côtés, partageant sa vie sans vraiment y prendre part. Savourant chaque présence à ses côtés, chaque absence loin d'elle comme une douce douleur lancinante et euphorisante.

Il sentait confusément que Sakura l'aimait bien. Elle lui accordait toujours du temps, un sourire chaleureux et semblait apaisée en sa compagnie.

Malgré cela, il était incapable de lui avouer correctement ses sentiments. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas y faire. Et puis parce qu'il avait peur de cette souffrance en elle. De cette douleur, qui pourrait la pousser à le rejeter, pour fuir, pour oublier.

Lui, il savait juste que ses souvenirs devenaient moins amers en sa compagnie. Il lui semblait que le dégoût et la peur devenaient plus flous.

A la fin de l'année, Sai réussit ses examens avec les félicitations et reçut son diplôme. Une licence. Neuve, officielle, pimpante.

Le soir même, il toqua à la porte de Sakura pour lui demander de fêter ça avec lui. Il avait acheté de quoi faire un poulet au curry, et même une bouteille de champagne. Il était euphorique et soulagé, pressé de partager un moment particulier avec elle.

Elle ouvrit, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en désordre. Et accepta avec un sourire de le rejoindre dans une heure, le temps qu'il prépare à manger.

Il s'affaira donc, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il était impatient. Ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes, ni dans son caractère. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, il ouvrit sans attendre et resta figé.

Elle était habillée d'un joli pull bleu, de son éternel jean trop grand et déchiré, de son écharpe orange, de ses baskets blancs délabrés. Mais elle était belle. Sa peau, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il rougit légèrement.

« B..Bien sûr ! »

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé, lui apporta de quoi boire, de quoi grignoter. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu es enfin diplômé ! Moi je dois encore attendre trop d'années ! »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en apportant des petites verrines.

« Oui mais toi au moins tu es sûre d'avoir un emploi ! »

Elle rit. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, à discuter, à plaisanter, à échanger.

« Je reviens un instant. »

Sai alla dans la salle de bain. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler toutes les sensations nouvelles qui l'envahissaient. Il la trouvait belle. Attirante. Séduisante. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher. Il se rendit compte avec honte qu'il désirait Sakura. Il la désirait comme un homme désire une femme. Il ne comprenait pas trop. Ces réactions étaient trop inhabituelles. Lorsqu'il s'imaginait embrasser doucement ses lèvres et la caresser avec tendresse, il rêvait. Comment gérer ça maintenant ? Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Il devait se calmer. Il voulait que la soirée soit parfaite. Il ne voulait pas la choquer. Il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il lui montre ses sentiments. Qu'il avait trop envie de l'aimer, de passer du temps avec elle, de l'enlacer.

Cette chaleur et cette tendresse débordait dans son cœur trop sec, peu habitué à l'amour. Il souffla plusieurs fois, fit mine d'être allé aux toilettes puis revint dans le salon.

Et se figea.

Elle avait sorti un carton à dessin, sans doute pour découvrir ses nouveautés. Mais elle avait ouvert celui qui contenait tous ses portraits. Elle les regardait, un à un, surprise.

Sai eut peur. Horriblement peur. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, comme si elle lui demandait silencieusement une explication. Elle ne semblait ni fâchée, ni déçue. Juste stupéfaite.

Alors Sai sentit tous ses sentiments envahir sa poitrine, prêts à exploser. Il fixa ses magnifiques yeux verts. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte.

Et se dit que c'était le moment.

Alors il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle, lui prit la main. Et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais tout petit. Je ne me rappelle même pas d'eux. J'ai été adopté par Danzo Shimura et c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Chez lui, peu avant moi, il y avait un petit garçon aussi, dans la même situation. Nous sommes devenus amis, frères. Et heureusement. Car ce n'est que grâce à lui que j'ai pu supporter toutes ces années chez Danzo.

Il nous battait, nous privait, nous méprisait. Pour lui c'était comme si nous n'avions aucune valeur. Il avait toujours ce regard froid et dur, cette attitude austère et impressionnante. Nous avons vécu dans la peur, la douleur et la souffrance. Je dessinai tout le temps, pour faire sortir toute cette honte, ce dégoût et cette peine qui ne me laissaient jamais en paix. Mon frère est mort de maladie. Sans mot réconfortant, sans écoute ni compassion. Comme si il n'était qu'un chien. J'ai survécu et je me suis enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Je faisais ce qu'il me disait, quand il me le disait. Je ne criai plus lorsqu'il me battait. Je ne m'effondrai plus en larme lorsqu'il me regardait avec cette espèce de mépris infini sur son visage. Je suis devenu froid et vide. Aussi insensible que les murs de cette maison étouffante.

Puisque j'étais devenu extrêmement docile, il a accepté que j'aille au collège, puis au lycée. Je ne me suis fait aucun ami. J'étais emprisonné par ses mots, son attitude. J'étais seul. Je ne sentais même plus le désespoir. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il ne m'aimait pas au début. Mais me cherchait sans arrêt, me poussait, m'invectivait. Il voulait que je réagisse. Et petit à petit, il a réussi à briser la carapace qui m'entourait. J'ai pu de nouveau sentir ce que c'était la chaleur humaine. Il est devenu mon premier ami.

Avec lui à mes côtés, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes. J'ai fini par me confier. On m'a entendu, pris en considération. J'ai finalement reçu de l'aide. Danzo a été arrêté et il s'est suicidé en prison pour éviter le scandale. J'ai hérité de sa fortune. Mais je n'y touche pas, parce que j'ai peur d'être contaminé. De me salir.

Je suis venu ici dans le but de tirer définitivement un trait sur mon passé. Apprendre à vivre normalement, à vivre, enfin. »

Il se tut. En face de lui, Sakura n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait écouté en silence son histoire, sans le lâcher du regard. Alors il se pencha, doucement, il prit le visage de Sakura dans ses mains et lentement, l'approcha de lui. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, agréable et il crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il cessa le baiser et l'observa, avec une tendresse infinie dans le regard. Elle ne bougeait pas et ses prunelles vertes étaient braquées sur lui. Il lut au fond d'elle de la surprise, de la joie mais aussi de la peur. Une peur terrible et viscérale.

Elle retira sa main, se leva.

« Je dois partir. »

Et s'en alla.

Sai, pour la première fois depuis des années, pleura.

Pendant trois jours, Il n'aperçut pas une seule fois Sakura. Au-delà de la sensation horrible de se faire rejeter ainsi après avoir ouvert son cœur, s'ajoutait la douleur de ne plus la voir. L'odeur de ses cheveux, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Toutes ces sensations délicieuses et extatiques, l'habitaient encore.

Il resta cloitré chez lui, soit allongé sur son canapé soit sur son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à dessiner. Parce que la seule chose qu'il arrivait à peindre, c'était elle.

Un jour, pourtant, un tambourinement caractéristique se fit entendre à la porte. Il hésita. C'était elle ? Pourquoi lui ouvrirait-il ?

« Sai ? C'est moi … S'il te plait ouvre… Je dois te parler. »

Elle voulait lui parler maintenant ? Son cœur se serra. Cette douleur qui l'avait quitté ces dernières années revenait avec plus de violence et de force.

« S'il te plait… pardonne-moi… »

Sa voix, si faible, si douce. Si triste.

Il finit par se lever et alla ouvrir. Il l'observa quelque secondes puis la laissa entrer. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux. Puis, doucement, craintivement, elle prit sa main dans les siennes et chercha son regard. Sai la fixa, perplexe. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira. Et se lança.

« Ma mère était très belle et elle avait beaucoup de succès quand elle était jeune. Elle était étudiante en architecture. Un soir, elle avait fêté un examen réussi avec des amis puis elle était rentrée chez elle de son coté, à pied.

Elle s'est faite violée.

Elle est rentrée chez elle, s'est douchée. Encore. Encore. Encore. Mais ça ne partait pas. Cette horrible sensation d'être sale de l'intérieur ne partait pas. Elle a fini par tout raconter à ses parents, en pleurant, en hurlant. Les policiers ne pouvaient pas retrouver le violeur, car elle s'était lavée et il ne restait plus de trace du sperme.

Elle était effondrée, brisée, souillée. Elle pleurait tous les jours, ne voulait plus sortir, a interrompu ses études. Elle est tombée dans un enfer. Ses parents ne savaient plus comment la soutenir, l'aider.

Puis un jour, elle s'est mise à vomir, encore. Et encore. Elle était enceinte.

Elle était enceinte de son violeur.

Ma mère était perdue, anéantie. Elle ne pouvait plus avorter, c'était trop tard. Elle a donc accouché de l'enfant de son tortionnaire.

Moi.

En un sens c'était une bénédiction car une fois née, on a pu me faire un test et déterminer l'ADN de l'individu. Par chance, il était connu des services de police. Ils l'ont arrêté. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à mon grand-père, qui l'a retrouvé et tué. Il est encore prison maintenant.

Mais ma mère ne s'en jamais remise. Comment veux-tu de remettre d'un évènement traumatisant, quand tu as sous les yeux, tout le temps, quelque chose qui t'y fait penser ?

Elle s'est mise à boire.

Je me suis teint les cheveux.

Elle est allée en hôpital psychiatrique plusieurs fois.

Je lui ai promis que je deviendrai médecin et que je l'aiderai.

Elle s'est suicidée il y a deux ans.

J'ai pleuré. Encore. Encore. Et encore. »

Elle se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Puis se leva, et commença à se déshabiller. Sai ne comprenait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer. Elle se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtements, devant lui.

Et il comprit.

L'intérieur de ses cuisses était entièrement recouvert de cicatrices, fines et claires, jusqu'au genou.

« Je … je ne mets jamais de jupes. Je … ne peux pas embrasser ni toucher un garçon, à cause de ce que ma mère a subi. Je … »

Il l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu étais belle. »

Elle frissonna.

« Et je le pense toujours, même maintenant. »

Elle hoqueta silencieusement, puis finit par fondre en larmes dans ses bras, en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Il la serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

Il sentait les larmes de Sakura couler le long de ses joues, de son cou. Il les sentait venir mouiller le col de son tshirt. Il la sentait trembler sous lui. Il la sentait fragile, prête à se briser à tout instant. Alors il la serra, encore et encore.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Et l'embrassa. Doucement, délicatement. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans ce baiser, comme si ses sentiments envahissaient tout son corps, son esprit et son âme.

Elle répondit au baiser avec timidité, presque avec maladresse. Elle s'effondra à moitié dans ses bras et il la porta et l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec force, des larmes coulant encore de ses yeux si brillants.

Il la contempla, à moitié nue. Elle était très mince, menue, fragile, avec une peau pâle et de petits seins ronds qui se devinaient sous son soutien-gorge. Elle essayait de cacher d'une main ses cicatrices. Il lui enleva doucement le bras, en le caressant. Puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur les genoux. Et remonta lentement, le long de ses cuisses. Il embrassa chaque cicatrice, comme si il voulait les faire disparaitre, les effacer à jamais. Elle le fixait, rouge de gêne mais fascinée.

Il leva la tête et la fixa.

« Tu es belle. »

Elle pleura de plus belle, de soulagement, de joie, il n'aurait su le dire exactement. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien. Alors Sai enleva son tshirt et se tourna légèrement, de sorte qu'elle le voit de côté. Elle retient un hoquet de surprise. Son dos était lacéré de cicatrices. Alors Sakura se redressa, dessina chacune d'elle du bout de ses doigts fin. Puis l'embrassa sur l'épaule, la clavicule, la nuque. Et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es beau. »

Alors il lui enlaça un bras, posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Et il pleura. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur et tendresse, tout en lui murmurant son prénom au creux de l'oreille. Et il pleura.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, enlacés, se noyant dans la chaleur de l'autre. Elle ne dit rien pour son érection et il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, ne lui caressant que les bras et le visage. Ils se regardaient, se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Ils y trouvaient la même souffrance, la même douleur, la même peine. Et le même amour. Vibrant, puissant, fort, tendre et sincère.

Ils sourirent.

Ensemble, ils allaient peindre un nouveau tableau. Il apporterait ses touches de noir, elle ses rehauts de blanc. Il utiliserait des couleurs claires et froides, elle des couleurs brillantes et vives.

Ensemble, ils formeraient de merveilleuses nuances, comme autant de fragments d'un même puzzle qui viendraient s'enlacer et se mélanger les uns aux autres.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Merci d'avoir lu =)<p> 


End file.
